kndfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: D.E.S.T.R.O.Y.E.R.
Operation: D.E.S.T.R.O.Y.E.R. for Dangerously Evil Supervillain Takes Revenge On Youngsters for Ending his Reign is the 3rd Series sequel to Operation: NEGATIVE UNIVERSE. Notes Team, Omega, and Destructively Nefarious Kids Episode Villain: Darking KND Technology: SKEEBIKE, TANGLER DNK Technology used: KOOLER, BLACK, MORTAR, MOTOR Villains Technology used: Ultimate Horror Part One Rescue Mission At the Ice Canyon, Negative Numbuh One and his team lead a mission to find Negative Numbuh 18. Numbuh 1 and the rest of ''his'' team are not far behind, riding on their S.K.E.E.B.I.K.E.'s. Negative Numbuh 86 notices that they are approaching a dark shadow at rapid speed, and the two teams swerve to avoid it. Unfortunately, the DNK's M.O.T.O.R.'s (being made for road-travel, not snow-travel) skid on the ice and cause the DNK to fall off them. The KND speed on ahead without noticing that they left their companions behind. Omega Returns! The dark shadow approaches the fallen DNK, and Eizzil pleads with it to leave them alone. However, the figure steps into the light and we see that it is Omega! Eizzil is so relieved she almost faints, but she is caught by Negative Numbuh 86. Omega thinks that the DNK were looking for him, and he admits to looking a bit tired . . . . when, in fact, he looks more than a bit tired. There are black marks above his eyes indicating an incredible lack of sleep. When Negative 2 points this out, Omega shrugs it off, saying they need to find Negative 18 before he does. Negative Numbuh 3 immediately thinks of Negative Numbuh 4, but Omega says he meant Darking. Negative Numbuh 18 Found Meanwhile, the KND run across one of the meaner inhabitants of the Ice Canyon: an Icicle Beast, which resembles a polar bear made of ice. The Beast roars as it flings icicles at them. As Numbuh 3 dives to the side, she sees a familiar figure hanging limply from an icicle like a coat from a coat rack. It is Negative Numbuh 18! However, the KND still have that Icicle Beast to deal with. Numbuh 3 whips out a T.A.N.G.L.E.R. she brought along for the rescue mission and flings a heavy-duty net at the Beast, tying it up for the time-being. Numbuh 2 runs over to free Negative 18, who wakes up with a moan. Numbuh 5 grabs his arm and tugs him out of the cave. Apology Not Accepted Back on their SKEEBIKE's, the KND search for the Destructively Nefarious Kids, while Numbuh 5 catches Negative 18 up on what's happened in the world since he got lost. Negative 18 scoffs at Negative 4's name, proving that even he didn't like Numbuh 4's evil counterpart. Suddenly, there is a beam from overhead. The beam carries the KND and Negative 18 into the DNK B.L.A.C.K. (Big Limosuine is Absolutely Crazy Killer), the DNK equivalent to the KND's E.L.I.M.O.N.A.T.E.R. Negative 262 is overjoyed to see Negative 18 again, and pats the operative on the shoulder. Also riding in the B.L.A.C.K. are Negative Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 5, and 86, along with Eizzil and Omega. Negative Numbuh 18 folds his arms and turns from Omega when the two operatives' eyes meet. Omega tries to apologize for his behavior earlier (though 'earlier' is really 100 years ago), but Negative 18 won't listen, saying he hates Omega and always will. Part Two Darking Before Dawn The DNK bring the KND and Negative 18 to their equivalent to the KND's Arctic Base, which looks just as impressive. Negative Numbuh 60 approaches them, and the bags under his eyes prove that Omega isn't the only one not getting enough sleep. Suddenly, the sky turns dark, and red tendrils of energy lash out from what is easily recgonizable as the Nega-Portal. Darking emerges from the horrifying display, free of the space-time shield that had imprisoned him 100 years ago. Darking says that he will have the Ultimate Horror this time, and no one will get in his way!! Lord Darking Your Master and Ruler Darking rises up, and fires his energy bands (which have vanished from the Nega-Portal back into him) at the sky. In response, the Nega-Portal grows bigger, and releases a powerful vortex that threatens to destroy everything it touches. However, Darking gets sucked in first, and turns into "Lord Darking", a more powerful version of himself. Lord Darking swoops down and sends out long reddish octopus tentacles to seize Negative 18, who screams for "someone, anyone to please rescue me!" The DNK oblige, but their M.O.R.T.A.R.'s have no effect on the heavily-armored supervillain. Negative Numbuh Omega asks for the location of his N.E.G.A.-T.A.N.K., only to be told by one of the Negative Numbuh 44 twins that his N.E.G.A.-T.A.N.K. was disposed of years ago. Omega Wins the Day Omega whips out his trusty K.O.O.L.E.R. weapon and fires it. We discover that Lord Darking's armor is not cold-proof and the ice surrounding his body soon shatters his armor. Lord Darking falls to the ground, transforming back into normal Darking as he lands amid Negative Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 5, 86, 18, 262, and 44. Omega folds his arms angrily and Eizzil punches one of her fists into her hand. Darking tells the team it's not over, and summons the Nega-Portal as he prepares to vanish. However, Negative Numbuh 18 seizes Negative 86's M.O.R.T.A.R. and fires at Darking, sending him falling, screaming, into the Nega-Portal. Negative 18 brushes dust from his hands, and Omega says that he's proud of Negative 18. Negative 18 asks if they can train together now, and Omega says of course they can, prompting a grin from Negative 18. THE END